Inhomogeneity in dopant concentration profiles in semiconductor devices may lead to fluctuations in electrical characteristics (e.g. electric field strength, or conductivity) of the semiconductor devices. For example, inhomogeneity or irregularities in the doping concentration profiles in highly doped regions may lead to inhomogeneous electrical behavior. Furthermore, methods for the formation of highly doped regions may lead to increasing unwanted amorphization in the semiconductor substrate, for example.